


On Kissing

by websthetics



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic spectrum, Asexuality Spectrum, Demiromantic, Demisexuality, F/M, Gen, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websthetics/pseuds/websthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characterization of Lily Everett as demiromantic demisexual. Some James angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After episode one.

Lily always hates her romantic co-stars. She can’t help it. She resents anyone that she has to fake emotional or physical intimacy with. And James definitely crossed a line there, with the tongue thing. How very revolting. And yet, she begrudgingly admits that he is a good actor. It’s so easy to get into character while working with him, which is good for her because she doesn’t want to have to work at Starbucks forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After episode two.

It’s more a matter of principle now, than actual hatred. Lily’s decided that she hates James and so she does. She hates his ridiculous messy hair and his inappropriate rumbly rich voice and the terrible way he always tries to talk to her. Can’t he see that she hates him and doesn’t want anything to do with him. It’s bad enough they have to kiss and fake feelings on screen without him being all nice about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After episode three.

Lily hates the way that she's been kissed before. She remembers her first kiss, on prom night, and her date grabbed her and slobbered all over her face. She remembers everyone she's ever went on a date with and them wanting to kiss her on the doorstep to her home and those kisses seemed so consuming, so demanding. Lily never felt that all consuming passion that went into a kiss, she just wanted to get to know them and then maybe she could learn to feel what this romantic love felt like. If only someone would take the time to understand her; but people are so impatient in love, at least in L.A. anyway.

At first Lily thought James was the same as all those others before, taking kisses from her by force as though they were prizes to be won. But then, this latest kiss wasn't like that. This latest kiss was slow and pensive, it took all the time in the world, yet, was over so soon. And then he doesn't say a word to her, as though he really took to heart those words she spoke in a moment of irritation, "Please don't talk to me." Instead he sees her shivers and gives her a blanket. Lily can't help but feel that she may have made a mistake, reacted to James before giving him a chance. Now every time she sees him and he doesn't say a word, she wants him to speak but he does not. She finds herself often saying,"What?" to prompt him to talk but he won't say a word.

Lily thinks that she may have made a mistake because she alienated another person who may have understood her. Lily's friends do not understand why she can't just fall in love and get a boyfriend already. Just look at Pam, who mercilessly ships Jily, not regarding how uncomfortable it makes Lily feel. Despite his other faults, James listens and is unusually aware of Lily's reactions. Lily can't help but think she made a mistake and now she only wants to talk to him, but he won't.


End file.
